


The road home.

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam doesn't have a normal life after Dean dies, Series Finale, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Dean is dying in Sam's arms for the last time. Dean asks him to continue living without him. Sam really tries, but life isn't the same without his brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	The road home.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I know this probably sucks and I don't have the energy to review it so I'm sorry for any big mistakes. This is my version of what happened in the last episode of supernatural.

The road home. 

Sam could feel Dean’s body getting colder under his fingertips, Dean’s blood on his hand already drying and getting stiff. His time was running out. He had to think of something, he had to do something. Dean was dying in his arms and Sam was paralyzed.

Dean begged him to stay, what could he do, except doing what his big brother asked him? His body reacted faster than his mind and in a second he was there, holding his hand closer to Dean’s heart, he had to feel it until the last beat. 

Dean looked at him, gripping Sam’s jacket as if to make sure he wouldn’t leave him to die alone. Sam would never do this. He tried to say as much through his eyes and the look on Dean’s face was such of pure devotion for him that Sam felt his heart beat faster. 

“I love you so much.” Those words were never spoken between them. They had other ways to express it, with tender touches and whispered promises of never being apart again. If Dean was saying them now, it meant he was breaking his promise. “Baby brother.” And the emotion in those words hit Sam like a bullet. 

“Don’t leave me, Dean. Please, don’t leave me.” He didn’t want to say it, the words just came out of his mouth. One more time, his body was reacting before his mind. He knew what was going on, knew what Dean was asking of him and he knew he would keep his promise. But God, he didn’t want to. “I can’t do this alone.”

“Yes, you can” Dean’s voice was rough, Sam could feel his pain like his own because it was. “Well, I don’t want to.” And as Sam repeated the words, the memory of the time Dean was asking you to leave Stanford for him came back. It felt like a century ago, they were so young and restless, so desperate to come back to each other. To love each other again. 

They had lived a hard life after that. Sam had lost count of how many time he had to live without Dean, but he made sure he remembered every single happy day that had together. Their life in the bunker was the apple pie life that both of them tried to get with other people but never really felt happy in it. Being together, that was all they needed. They were happy together and now Sam would lose his brother again. 

As if he could read his mind, Dean pulled him closer with his hand around Sam’s neck. Sam put his hand over Dean’s, pressing his wound, trying desperately one more time to save the most important person in the world. 

Dean closed his eyes and Sam pressed their foreheads together, slowly, so slowly and afraid to hurt Dean even more. He could feel his brother’s warm breath on his lips, the soft touch of Dean’s thumb brushing his cheek. 

Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to kiss Dean, but he was still strong enough to hold Sam’s head in place. “I need you to promise, Sammy. Promise me it’s okay.” Dean whispered with his eyes big and demanding, he was holding on just enough to hear Sam’s promise. 

He didn’t want to. He wanted to die right there and then with Dean. There wasn’t a fiber in his body that wanted to live a life without his brother. But Dean was pledging to him, he wanted Sam to live and have a normal life, and normal death. Sam couldn’t say no. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” He heard himself say, from what seemed a long distance, and Dean pulled him closer again. 

His brother’s lips were wet and salty with tears when Sam closed the space between them and kissed him. Soon, the wetness came from both of them. The kiss was desperate and tender, Dean pushed his tongue deep inside Sam’s mouth and he let him, pulled his head even closer, even deeper. He needed to feel Dean inside him one way or the other, he just needed this, or else he would die as well. 

Dean let out a soft and joyful moan, content to love and be loved by Sam.

Then, when Sam pushed away his head to look at his brother again he felt Dean’s body go numb. Dean’s was gone. 

\-----

Dean felt very cold for a second, and then he felt nothing but peace. Everything was silent, warm, and still, like the sunset on a Sunday, at the lake where he and Sam liked to spend the evenings when they could. 

“Sammy?” He asked and looked around himself before his mind caught up with what had happened. He was dead and he was in heaven, but Sam wasn’t here.

Deep down, he knew that that was the only way his life could end. Dean knew he was incapable of living any second in a world where Sam didn’t live, so he knew that he had to go first.

Sam was stronger than him, and he also knew his little brother would do anything he asked him to. But he also knew Sam was coming back to him one day, and that was the heaven he wanted to live in. 

He found Bobby and his parents waiting for him at the end of the road. They had a house for them and they called Dean to stay there with him for as long as he’d like. Dean refused. 

He drove Baby aimlessly, not knowing where he was going but he knew he would find something. He had to find the perfect place.

He finally found it, at a small riverbank that crossed under a bridge. He stopped the car and admired the view for a moment, the thing that he wanted most in the world was to have Sam by his side to share that feeling. It was when he decided to build a cabin there.

Dean lost track of the time he spent building the house from zero. Time was different in heaven, or so Bobby had said. His only thought was that he had to have everything ready for when Sammy arrived there. 

After days, months, or years, he didn’t know, Dean finally finished it. He got his and Sam’s things out of the trunk of the Impala, put two chairs in front of the cabin, and opened a beer to wait with a smile on his face. 

\--

Sam tried, he really did. He tried every morning to get out of the bunker and go after something different for him. He took care of Miracle, their dog, like his only mission in life and that was pretty much it. 

There was no normal life after watching the man you love die. 

He started his day cooking breakfast for him and Dean, and Miracle ended up eating for the three of them because Sam always lost his appetite. 

He walked around the bunker, seeking for a noise, a presence, anything that would indicate that he wasn’t completely alone in the place that was once a home for him and the love of his life. 

One day, he walked past Dean’s room and finally had the courage to enter it. That was the place where they spent most of their time together, wrapped up on Dean’s bed, naked and sharing touches and just enjoying the feeling of being there in that moment, alive and together. 

Sam sat on the foot of the bed and looked around. Dean’s bed was still messy from the last night he had slept on it. There were two beer bottles on the table where they used to sit and talk about their best hunts. Dean would always brag about his kills and say he was a better hunter than Sam was. If that was true, so why did he leave Sam alone and died on a hunt? He could almost laugh in an insane and fucked up way, but nothing could make him feel anything.

Hung on the wall, there were two old guns that they used on their first hunts together. Dean liked to collect memories of their life together and it was obvious in every small aspect of his room how much he loved Sam. 

Sam knew he was Dean’s whole life, he knew Dean couldn’t live without him. But why did Sam have to leave without Dean? It wasn’t the first time he had tried to do it, but it just never worked. Dean had to understand that the feeling went both ways. 

Sam was as incapable of living without Dean as Dean was to live without him. 

He has been patient and hard working. He always tried to be Dean’s perfect and compliant little brother, he was trying so fucking hard to keep his promise, but there was no point. 

A whole year had passed without Dean in his life and Sam felt emptier every second he spent alone. He could actually feel his body getting weaker. 

Like a warning, their dog came inside the bedroom and lied on Sam’s feet. He could see the dog was getting older too. 

Sam might not have had a normal life and normal family, but he still had his and Dean’s dog and that was enough. For now. 

\---

After days of repeating the same routine of sitting in one of the two chairs in front of their cabin, Dean spotted something different coming along in the forest. 

Easily, Dean identified Miracle, the dog they had adopted on Earth and Sam was taking care of. The dog came running and wiggling his tail to Dean as if he knew Dean was there. 

Dean smiled and sat on his knee to hold and pet the dog that jumped on his arms.

“Hey there, buddy. Thought I’d never see you again. I’m glad dogs go to heaven too.” 

The dog licked his face and barked quietly to reassure Dean he was there and he was okay. 

Instinctively, he looked around, struck by a feeling he had never felt before in heaven, but he knew exactly what it meant. 

He heard and smelled Sam’s proximity behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean spoke that name again for the first time since forever and felt his heart start beating again. 

He turned to his back and saw his baby brother standing there, close to tears. 

“Hey, Dee.” Sammy whispered and his voice broke down. Dean ran over and hugged his little brother in a death grip. He felt his body come back to life, his heart pounding strong and his blood rushing fast. 

Sam held on to him just as tight, whispering words Dean didn’t quite hear, but felt anyway. “It’s okay, baby brother.” Dean said and kissed Sam’s neck, the closest piece of skin he could put his mouth on. 

They stayed there the whole day, or maybe time really does work differently in heaven. After they were sure enough that the other wasn’t going to disappear, Sam finally looked around and processed the landscape.

“This place is amazing, Dean.” He smiled through the tears, looking and sounding like Dean’s Sammy again. “You like it? It’s ours.” Dean bragged and braced Sam’s shoulder with his arm.   
“I love it.” Sam looked at him and smiled. “Mom and dad, and Bobby are near here. Just down the road. We can go see them if you like.” Dean explained.

Sam thought for a second, then he saw the cabin. “I would like that, yeah. But not today, not for now.” He held Dean’s hand and started to walk towards the door and into their new home. 

“We have all the time in the world, now.” Dean whispered and pulled Sam for a kiss one more time. They could be together forever now, Dean could finally keep his promise. 

THE END.


End file.
